Inktober Writing Prompt - Power
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Eight of Thirty-One prompts. "I'm scared." "Scared of what?" "Losing control." "That won't happen." "But what if it does, Reed! What then!"


My longest one yet!

* * *

Johnny shuddered. The fire burning in his veins frightened him. Okay, yeah, he'd had this power for years and years, but it never ceased to amaze him. Even when he thought he had found a limit, there was always more; more power at his fingertips than he ever needed or wanted. He bragged about how powerful he was, but it honestly terrified him. There were days he was afraid to fall asleep, afraid to be consumed by the flames. And tonight was one of those nights.

The Fantastic Four team had gone on a mission where he almost went supernova, but he had bottled it up instead. Big mistake. Whenever he tried to hold the power back, it only bubbled back up later. Johnny shivered harder as the power flared up and he got up. Nope, he couldn't sleep. No way. He instead went into the kitchen and was surprised to see Ben and Reed.

"Johnny? What are you doing up?" Reed asked.

"You went to bed a couple of hours ago, Matchstick," Ben added.

"So?" Johnny asked.

"So, why are you up? Even Suzie isn't up at this hour."

"What time is it?"

"Almost one o'clock in the morning."

Johnny hummed. He yawned widely, hoping the bags weren't noticeable.

"Uh, listen, Matchstick. We're worried about ya. You're not the same anymore," Ben said.

"I know that you go to Sue for everything, but I want you to know we're all here for you," Reed added.

Johnny nodded and sat at the table, a cup of tea in his hands. Ben nodded at Reed and walked back to his bedroom, leaving the two brothers-in-law to talk.

"Talk to me, Johnny. Please, I can tell something's bothering you," Reed pleaded, but Johnny didn't speak. He turned away from the older man to hide his face.

Reed, worried something was wrong, placed a hand onto The Torch's shoulder and recoiled back. Whatever was going on was making the flames in Johnny's body react to anything and anyone around the younger man.

Finally, Johnny spoke up, his voice thick, but he kept his head down.

"You know what happens when I contain my power for too long, right?"

"Yes, but what does that..." Reed paused when he widened his eyes. "You're holding back, aren't you? You have been this entire time!"

"You could say that, yeah."

"How did I miss it? I always thought you had been using your powers to their fullest potential."

"No."

"And why is that, Johnny?"

Johnny didn't respond right away. He looked up at Reed and Mr. Fantastic could see tears in the Human Torch's eyes.

"Johnny?" Reed asked, worry clear in his voice.

"I'm scared," Johnny finally admitted.

"Scared of what?"

"Losing control."

"That won't happen."

"But what if it does, Reed?! What then?!"

Reed took a mental step back. Johnny had never gotten worked up like this. Last time he was like this was a long while ago. The crystal clear tears began to fall.

"Reed, what if I hurt Ben? Or you, or Sue? Or worse-!"

He didn't need to finish his statement for the message to get across.

"I've always been scared to use my full potential. Always, Reed. Sure, I wonder what would happen if I did. But, what would happen if I did? Would I burn up everything in my path? Would I be as destructive as everyone sees me as?"

He took a shaky breath.

"Would I make Ben, Sue, and you proud?"

Reed stepped forward and hugged Johnny to his chest, letting the smaller male cry and sob.

"Oh, Johnny," Reed said, sadness creeping in his voice. "You poor, poor creature. I didn't know you felt this way. I didn't realize-."

Reed took a moment to regather his thoughts.

"I'm honored to call you my brother-in-law. I'm proud to call you my friend. I'm so, so sorry if I made you think otherwise. I know Ben doesn't admit it, but I can see the admiration in his eyes when he looks at you. I can see the love and care in Sue's eyes when she looks at you. I know I feel the instinct to care, love, admire, protect, and all of the other adjectives when I look at you. Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm, I am so, so very proud of you and of everything you've done for the world."

He knew Johnny had fallen asleep, but he also knew Johnny had heard everything, judging by how he cuddled closer to Reed's side.

And if Sue asked what had happened, why her baby brother had tear tracks on his face, and if he was injured, Reed simply smiled and said 'it was nothing I couldn't handle.' She didn't need to know it yet. Johnny could tell her when he was ready.

* * *

OOC, I know! Also, not my best work, but I don't care.

~*MegaMon2580*~


End file.
